villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Tarkatan Xenomorphs
' Tarkatan Xenomorphs' are a non-canon race which is a combination of Tarkatans and the Xenomorphs in Mortal Kombat X. Background This unique Xenomorph breed started it’s life as one of the eggs that left behind by members of it’s kind on Outworld long ago, until a Tarkatan Patrol leader disturb one of them. This egg hatch in response, releasing the facehugger inside that immediately latches on his face. Later, after the facehugger had fallen off, the Alien progeny burst from the unfortunate Tarkatan's chest, bearing characteristics of both Xenomorph and host. It eluded the rest of the Tarkatan soldiers and eventually killed them with both of it’s inherent powers and and the newfound one, retractable blades that it gained from it’s Tarkatan host. The creature now roams Outworld, looking for more hosts to build the hive and amasses more powerful Xenomorph breeds to take over Outworld. Ending The Xenomorph finally defeated Shinnok and reducing him to a bloody pulp. Afterwards, it returned to it's nest in Outworld and continued to venture forth looking for suitable hosts for use in establishing a new hive in it's daily basis. Using the captured intriguing species that it found, the Xenomorph creates more powerful, monstrous breeds like itself with never before seen powers and abilities. Once a Queen had been spawned, the Alien's new hive multiplied quickly and spread unchecked throughout the realm. Emperor Kotal Kahn attempted to save Outworld in a desperate final attack on the Aliens' main nesting ground. Unfortunately, the attack failed due to and in the end, Outworld belonged to the Aliens. Characteristics As result of birthed from an unfortunate Tarkatan, this Xenomorph’s appearance somewhat like the modified version of typical Warriors/Drones: While retaining the black chitinous hide, ribbed sides, double-fingers, inner-jaws, and segmented tail with barbed tip, Tarkatan Xenomorph is much bulkier in comparison to the leaner figure of the standard Drone and Warrior castes, with the tube like protrusions emerging from its back being much shorter than normal. With all of it's natural capabilities enhanced with the traits of it's tarkatan host plus tarkatan blades on it's hands, the Xenomorph became one of the most powerful and deadliest Xenomorph breed in existence. Variations There are 3 variants that The Alien has in the game each with unique abilities of their own such as: Acidic Variation Acidic Variation is variant that mainly used it's corrosive blood as weapon of choice. It has more smooth-style head like Drones, and the tip of it’s tail can spew forth acid. They can also shredded their own face as means to drenching the opponent with their acidic blood. Tarkatan Variation Tarkatan Variation has ridged head of the Warrior caste and mainly uses Tarkatan Blades as weapon of choice. It can performed Chop Shop, Blade Spin, and other attacks with Tarkatan Blades in the similar way of regular tarkatan do. Konjurer Variation Konjurer Variation has large crest of Praetorian and able to summon Drone and an egg in battle. Trivia *The Chestburster has different appearances with the Predator (Predalien), Tremor and Mileena. Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Parasite Category:Aliens Category:Crossover Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Creature Category:AVP Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Mass Murderer Category:Parasitoid Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Acid-Users Category:Clawed Villains